


Sam And Cas Get It On In A Craft Store

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Sex (Supernatural), Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s14e15 Peace of Mind, First Time, Flustered Sam Winchester, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Episode: s14e15 Peace of Mind, Public Sex, Season/Series 14, Supportive Dean Winchester, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Sam and Cas's friendship takes an interesting turn.(A.k.a. Unfinished Business; And Now For Something Completely Different; A Piece Of Heaven)





	Sam And Cas Get It On In A Craft Store

**Author's Note:**

> PTSD isn't mentioned by name but if you've seen the new ep, you'd know Sam was experiencing those symptoms. I very briefly touch on them here. No detail, just a sentence that says it's still a problem. It's not the focus of this fic but I figure I may as well give a heads up.

Cas has been acting strange since Charming Acres. Well. _Stranger_ than usual. He hovers more than he ever has before, without Dean even _telling_ him to. More than that, he watches Sam with an expression that leaves him struggling for air. It takes Sam back to the steamy letters, how Cas had been ready to voice every porny detail. It takes him back to tackling Cas and trying to kill him. It takes him back to their close proximity before the case went south. It takes him back to everything he's trying to _hide_ from.

“Can we stop at a craft store?”

“Uh, Sam, since when are you into arts and crafts?” Dean teases but he's already switching gears, intent on finding a store for Sam. Eager to please.

“It's a guilty pleasure.”

“I'll come in too,” Cas says when they pull into the parking lot.

“I'm not. Got a candy bar with my name on it,” Dean says, stroking his bag of goodies lovingly.

“Gross. Enough with the PDA,” Sam complains as he slides out of the Impala.

“Whatever. You're just jealous,” Dean says and starts cooing at his chocolate. “Isn't he?”

“Wow.” Sam arches a brow and leaves Dean to his junk food without another word, Cas walking close behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Cas frowns as he sniffs various floral arrangements. “I don't like them. Why not buy the real thing?”

Sam shrugs. “Real flowers die.”

“Hmm.” He pokes at a single cream colored rose. “This would look good on you.”

“Uh… thanks,” Sam says and briskly walks to the next aisle.

No matter where Sam goes in the store, Cas is _right_ there. Unwavering in his decision to follow Sam around. Unwilling to let him shop in peace. “Did Dean tell you to keep an eye on me? I promise I don't need a babysitter. Got a full eight hours so I don't think you need to worry about me getting kidnapped.”

Cas enters Sam's space. It's far from the first time but it feels different. Less comfortable. Less familiar. It's… tense. Like Cas is about to snap. He looks like he wants to _kiss_ Sam or hit him and that can't be right, can it? “Whether you believe it or not, I care about you a great deal. I _want_ you to be okay. I want you _safe._ So, no. Dean didn't tell me to do this. I'm here because I chose to be.”

“I got that you cared when you gossipped about my cardigan,” Sam teases, trying to keep their discussion as lighthearted as possible. He's already seeing dead people every time he opens his eyes. He can't take on _more_ stress. Can't do pain. Can't do worry. Can't stand the familiar feeling of failure. He's already at the edge, barely clinging to sanity. Is being allowed to drown himself in hunts too much to ask? Is _not_ thinking about everything he stands to lose unacceptable?

Cas scowls. “It's not like you to joke when I'm making myself vulnerable.”

Sam's smile falters. “You're right. I'm sorry. I'm… I'm not in a good headspace right now. Not able to do those heart to hearts we like so much. Not this time.” He bites his lip and turns away from Cas. “Maybe you should sit in the car with Dean. Watching me browse has to be boring.”

When Cas grabs Sam by the hips from behind, his grace zaps Sam's skin. Sam freezes.

“No. I think you and I have some unfinished business to attend to.”

“Like what?” Sam's voice breaks like a damn teenager.

Cas's _hot_ mouth brushes against Sam, making him shiver. His grace teases the top of Sam's jeans. “I know what you want. I know because I want it too.”   

Sam bites back a moan, giving a woman who's staring at them a tense wave. She leaves the aisle in a huff. “C-Cas, you're gonna get us kicked out.”

“So we'll find another craft store. What's the big deal?”

“ _Dean's_ waiting for us.”

“All the more reason to take advantage of this opportunity.”  

“What exactly did you have in mind?”

Sam's not stupid, he can read between the lines. But it doesn't stop his need to _hear_ Cas, to know without a doubt he isn't wrong.

Cas's grace slips into Sam's pants, kissing his bare skin. It _sings_ to him. “You mentioned guilty pleasures earlier. I'd like to show you mine. I'd also like to make you come.”

A man peeks down their aisle and frowns.

“We're okay!”

Sam's pretty sure he hears the guy call them 'freaks’. Honestly, Sam's not mad. It's pretty tame as far as insults go.

“I better make this quick.”

“You think?”

Cas answers with a palm on Sam's cock and his grace working its way into Sam's ass.

 

* * *

 

 

“The fuck took you guys so long?” Dean complains as Sam guiltily opens the car door.

“Uh…”

Dean turns to stare at Cas. “Seriously? While in the craft store? How'd you avoid getting arrested? Besides the obvious, I mean.”

“No clothes were removed. Instead, I -”

“Nope! No details. I got it.”

“Wait. That's it? You aren't mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Sam's your brother and I'm your…” Cas's voice trails off and he shrugs. “You know.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “I'm offended that you guys think I'd be upset over something that makes the two of you happy. Now, can we _not_ talk about it? Don't need any images in my head, thanks.”

Sam's about to argue, he's about to poke and prod because it _can't_ be that easy, but Ride The Lightning blares from the speakers and Dean starts tapping a rhythm on the steering wheel.

Sam blindly searches for Cas's hand. When he finds it, he squeezes gently. Cas curls his fingers around Sam's and Sam can breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> Where is Jack, you might be asking? I don't know! I had to write this damn thing in under 1k and every time I tried to mention Jack it went over so *shrug* my sweet duckling didn't make the cut. 
> 
> You also might be thinking "wtf, why would Sam shop at a craft store" and I would have to say... Honestly, I have no clue. This was written for a challenge and the theme was literally "guilty pleasures in a craft store" so, uh. Sorry not sorry?


End file.
